The Beginnig
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: Katherina, ela já é vampira porém seu pai não sabe e a manda para a casa dos Salvatore para se curar. Isso pode virar um tédio no inicio, mas o encanto de Stefan e a sedução de Damon vai trazer muito perigo para ela e Emily, sua amiga e criada.


Capitulo I

- Papai, não quero ir para Florença, - batia as mãos na colcha de cama.  
>- Kathy é para o seu bem, você vai melhorar na casa dos Salvatore, - disse papai me olhando carinhosamente, - Giuseppe Salvatore tem os melhores criados que cuidaram de você.<br>- Já estou melhor que semana passada – sorri para ele – nesta primavera melhorei, pode perguntar a Emily, só não gosto de sai de dia no jardim.  
>- Fim de conversa, Katherine, você irá para Florença sim, - ele me olhou com uma cara muito severa e depois olhou para Emily. – Emily ajude a Senhorita terminar de arrumar as malas, partimos amanha após o desjejum.<br>Papai saiu do quarto e fechou as portas com um barulho estrondo. Quando procurei Emily levei um susto porque ela estava na minha frente, ela percebeu o meu desespero e foi atrás de um papel e caneta.  
>- O que vai fazer, Emily?<br>- Tenho que entrar em contato com um amigo, Srta. Kathy, - perguntava-me se ela havia entendido a parte em que eu sairia de manha e morreria queimada, fazendo o meu pai perceber que estava morando com uma vampira.  
>- Emily, eu não posso sair amanha cedo de casa o sol vai me queimar. Papai vai te matar se perceber no que você me fez virar, - olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados.<br>- Srta., tenho um amigo que descobriu um jeito de vampiros andarem ao sol sem se queimarem. Hoje ao anoitecer vamos ao seu encontro e ele fará um anel à moça.  
>- Mas ainda não conheço nada em Florença nem esses Salvatore, - disse fazendo beicinho. – Emily convença papai a ires comigo para a casa dos Salvatore. Tu és a minha única salvação que me fará não matar aquele velho amigo de papai, se me lembro bem ele não é nada agradável.<br>Emily concordou, terminou de escrever a carta e arrumar a minha mala ao sair do quarto disse que para eu não se preocupar com nada da viagem.  
>Não conhecia muito dos Salvatore, papai era amigo de Giuseppe na época que morava em Florença e depois que eu nasci e nos mudamos para as redondezas só conversaram através de cartas. Ele tinha dois filhos, um mais novo que eu que dizia ser estudioso e bem educado e na faixa de 17 anos, o outro mais velho, 20 anos, bonito e havia acabado de ir para a guerra, não teria a delicadeza de conhecê-lo. Damon e Stefan, nomes atraentes e de boa família, se forem com nas cartas que papai sempre recebe do amigo poderia escolher um para fazer-me companhia na escuridão de vampira.<br>Levantei para me arrumar ao encontro do tal vampiro amigo de Emily, era começo de verão e estava mais quente que de costume e estava com muita sede, o mais estranho era que havia acabado de voltar de uma caçada de humanos com Emily. Sai pela porta e com a minha velocidade papai apenas sentiu um vento vindo atrás da sua cadeira de balanço enquanto lia seus livros, encontrei Emily na cerca da fazenda e seguimos em direção a Vila Peginnton. Após uma hora e meia de vigem a cavalo chegamos à casa do tal amigo, ele nos recebeu com um olhar sedutor, além de não ser nada sedutor.  
>- Olá Emily e a Srta é? - perguntou o rapaz.<br>- Katherine Pierce, estou aqui atrás de alguma coisa que Emily disse que tu tens, - disse muito séria.  
>- A Srta quer dizer o anel? - perguntou me olhando e descobrindo o que era. – Katherine, certo?<br>- Sim, senhor, - Emily disse em primeiro lugar. – Queremos um para agora antes do amanhecer.  
>O Sr. Dothan, era o nome que estava em sua mesa, começou a trabalhar e ia a uma velocidade vampiresca. Andei um pouco para o lado e o vi cortando uma pedra que sabia que era rara aqui em Peginnton Green, lápis lazuli era o nome da pedra. Após uma hora ele entregou o anel feito á Emily que em seguida o colocou em meu dedo. Havia um K de Katherine em prata no anel.<br>- Nunca o tire, nunca. Se o perder não poderá sair ao sol, - era o seu recado.  
>Olhei na mão do senhor e observei o seu anel, não era lápis lazuli, mas uma pedra que nunca vi em minha existência.<br>- Porque o Sr. Dothan tem uma pedra diferente da minha? – Emily o olhou e esperou a sua resposta, confusa eu estava.  
>- Cada vampiro tem uma pedra diferente, nessa época lápis lazuli é rara e você também, - sorriu e continuou. – Em minha época esta aqui era rara, Cordeli.<br>Após um tempo fomos para casa, papai já havia se retirado então não nos viu chegar. Despi-me e fui dormir, esperando um novo dia amanha com a esperança que papai não me mandasse para Florença após ver minha recuperação milagrosa.


End file.
